Time within the great seal
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: what happens when your persona develop wills of their own and your forced to stay with them in a seal, well pretty much this (will have Minato x Nyx expect personas base off SMT and Fate series
1. Chapter 1

Another day as the great seal

A new day in the great seal

Minato opened his eyes and found himself laying on a bed he got up and looked around to find himself in a 5 star room, complete with a king size bed a 20 inch T.V. a book shelf filled with books of all kinds, a dresser and a closet filled with a number of clothes. There is only two doors in the room one that lead out into a living room and the other leads to a bathroom, Minato who just got up, walk towards the bathroom the bathroom was complete with a sink with a mirror above, a toilet and a bath/shower. Minato goes over to the sink and grabbing a tooth brush and tooth paste starts to brush his teeth, after he finish his morning routes and gets dress in his casual clothes he exits the bedroom into the living room complete with a large coach (one of those that goes at a 90 degree angle) a 100 inch T.V. on the wall, a glass table and a wooden one under the T.V. with a number of games, C.D. and DVD's, a window that cover by curtains being closed and a kitchen on the other side of the room the room gives of the air of a high class apartment.

Minato walks over to the window and opens the curtains to reveal clear blue skies and a city below with looks like Tatsumi Port Island however there is no sea or bridge where Minato was is his inner world, he is able to create worlds with the universe arcana however he hasn't mastered it yet but he is able to create a world between his conscious and subconscious, however all he has managed to make is a very large city.

"It seems you have returned Master Minato" a calm and angelic voice like Minato's could be heard behind him.

Minato turns around with his eyes closed because he already knows who it is "Good morning Messiah, how have things been since I was away?" Minato said to his persona.

Minato being the great seal didn't mean he was stock there completely by using astral projection he is able to view the world he saved and even other universes as well. Apparently moving/viewing other universes is easy as long as it's not physical, and being in the gather unconscious or seal of the soul did help a little bit (a lot)

Ever since Minato gained the universe arcana he held the power of creation at his fingertips, however like most powers it has a side effect. His persona have started to develop wills of their own, of course meaning that each have their own personality likes and dislikes, however they all seem to either love or respect Minato as their creator, master/lord, comrade and friend, oddly enough he has been gaining more persona lately.

"Of course master not much has changed, Ryoji has yet ti return with the personas he took however he sent a message that he shall return soon with good news" messiah said with a hint of joy when he got to the good news part.

"I see" replied honestly Minato wasn't sure why Ryoji wanted with his personas, his original 170 personas to be exact, however he let him take them besides he practically begged Minato who eventuality gave in besides it wasn't like the seal would weaken anyway as long as he was there it won't weaken in the slightest, and he still had Orpheus, Thanatos, Messiah and all his new born personas, as well as a certain goddess of death who's currently sleeping in the seal.

Suddenly strings can be heard then suddenly an explosion and a primal roar is heard down stairs

Minato sighs "it appears Orpheus and Thanatos are fighting again, let's go Messiah before they destroy the place" Minato walks out the door and down stairs to what appears to be a lobby, or what used to be a lobby, glass was broken, furniture destroyed, craters in the floor, walls and ceiling.

Standing in the middle of this lobby was two of Minato's three personas that had a deep connection with him, on one side was Orpheus Telos lyre in hand ready to destroy his enemy, on the other side was Thanatos sword drawn having the same look he had when he defeated the Magician shadow, well slaughtered may be a better word to describe it, they were ready to lunge at the other until they both heard a cough and looked towards it source, both their faces lit up seeing their master has returned/awoken both ran or flouted to him saying in unison "welcome back Minato" both getting hit in the head by Minato's right fist. Both rubbing their heads where they were hit and looked at Minato who was clearly upset with them fighting in the lobby and said to the two "now then can you two tell me what are the rules regarding fighting other personas here".

Orpheus was the first to speak "all persona that wish to fight another persona must have the other persona's consent before they may begin battle meaning only when all personas involved in the fight must agree with the fight first".

Thanatos was the next to speak "all battles must take place in the arena so is not to cause property damage to the city or cause unnecessary injury to other personas"

"Good, so tell me why the two of you were battling in my lobby" Minato asked with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

Thanatos spoke first "Master if I may say that it was Orpheus who started it" Thanatos said while pointing a finger at Orpheus.

Orpheus snapped his head towards Thanatos "How dare you Thanatos, you were the one who started by provoking me" Orpheus shouted at the god of mortality.

"Regardless of who started by what means I'm ending it here and now" Minato stated

Both Orpheus and Thanatos closed their eyes bowed their heads and said in unison "very well"

Orpheus suddenly opens his eyes and looks at Minato as if just remembered something "Master I think it would please you to know that the new born personas have awakened and are currently awaiting you in the city"

"Really, well then time I meet some new personas, Messiah keep this two out of trouble till I get back" Minato stated as he started to walk into the city, oddly enough Orpheus and Thanatos shared a look of fear when Minato said to messiah to keep them out of trouble, but before he left Minato stopped as if he remembered something and turned around and snapped his fingers and the lobby was totally repaired then said "Alright good as new, try not to destroy it again till I get back" after that Minato left his three personas in the newly repaired lobby.

Messiah looked at Orpheus and Thanatos and said "Now then I hope you two will control your selves better now" Messiah said with a smile to the now terrified personas.

Let it be known that messiah can be pretty terrifying when his angry although he is slow to anger with most things, however something's will just set him off and you'll be a goner before you can say sorry or mercy.

Orpheus and Thanatos suddenly stood straight up with their arms at their sides and weapons lowered and again in unison "Y-yes sir" giving Messiah a salute with scared looks on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note <strong>

**PM me if you want to add a new persona **

**describe their appearance,personality as well as their strengths and weaknesses **

**persona must be a mythical being e.g. (gods and goddesses) or legendary/heroic figures **


	2. Chapter 2 New Jacks

The New Jack's

Minato was walking down the street of his inner city, the city is divided up into three floors, the one Minato is on is the middle floor or the neutral area, the upper floor is known as divine area where personas of divine roots stay, the lower floor shadow is for those of darker origins, connecting them all are a number of pathways, roads and SEES tower. SEES Tower is a giant building that stands in the middle of the Neutral, Divine and Shadow floors, each area floor has an entrance to the tower with their own lobby which changes for each floor. Minato was walking down the street when he sense a persona that he didn't recognised walked out of the alley behind him.

Said persona was leaning over try to catch its breath, from the looks of it is roughly the same height as the jack brothers, wearing a trench coat, fedra with white gloves it looks at Minato revealing its skeleton face "hee ho who're are you?" it spoke to Minato in a British accent.

Minato looked at it, or him judging by the voice, and said "Minato, you" the skeleton looks at Minato with more intestate, suddenly it takes a step or two back before bowing slightly, with its left hand across his chest "sorry sir, I did not recognise at first glance, I am Jack The Ripper, or Jack skeleton, at your service Master".

Minato looks at skeleton, remembering that jack the ripper was most well-known serial killer of all time, even though he was made up, he wonders how pyro jack, black frost and jack frost will react to their estrange cousin, suddenly a voice could be heard from overhead.

Minato looks as something jumps down and lands between him and jack skeleton, it looked to be the same height of the jack brothers as well "hee ho foul villain, I shall not let you harm an innocent for I am the Dark Hero Frost Ace hee ho"

The self-proclaimed Dark Hero Frost Ace Looks like Jack frost however he wears a black suit with a white A on it with white gloves and boots, he's eyes are yellow/golden and he's wearing a metal helmet.

"Now, villain your end has come, prepare to die hee ho" Frost ace looked like he was about to attack when Minato grabbed his head and lifted him up, Frost Ace looked at Minato and saw him shaking a figure at him as if he was a child who did something wrong.

"now, now your both jacks no matter your differences you have to get along, especially since the other jacks are away right now" Minato explained to them like a parent would to a child, **(in a way would Minato be a parent if his personas do develop will of their own) **

They both look at Minato with questioning looks "hee ho what do you mean other jacks master?" asks the new jacks in unison, followed by a quick glare at each other.

Minato puts Frost Ace down and answers their question "well, I guess they would be your family, there's Jack Frost, Pyro Jack or Jack O'lantern, Black Frost and King Frost although I think he's more like your uncle"

He answers them, ripper seems to be taking it rather well, however Frost Ace has his head hanging low not making eye contact with anyone, he turns shacking to ripper and asks "so does that mean we're family" ripper turns to him and answers "looks like it, does this mean you're not going to try and kill me anymore?" ace looks up with teary eyes and says "no, I'd never hurt you bro, or do you want me to call you cos?" ace then gets ripper into a massive bear huge "after I lost my first family I'm not about to lose my second" Minato looks at the warm moment with a smile, because the Jack family just got two new members, he was about to walk away before he turns around and asks "by the way why were you chasing ripper ace?" ace looks at him with teary eyes and says "he was harassing a women so I step in, don't worry brother I promise I shall save you from the path of evil"

Ripper looks at his new brother and says "harassing I was trying talk to her, granted I was putting a little flirting in there, but I was most certainly not harassing her" rip shouts back at ace

Minato walks away from his new persona to find others while hearing the new brother in the distance "will you let go already" shouts Rip at the top of his lungs.

Minato focus to get details on his new selves

_**Ace Frost**_

_**"Jack Frost after he donned his Ice Vest and transformed into a superhero.**__**  
><strong>__**Little is known about him, but rumors says he was involved in a tragic incident and now burns with vengence, though his heart is still frozen in sorrow. As Fate toys with the dark hero, what path will be choose? Mercy? Or vengence?**__**  
><strong>__**Still unable to come up with an answer, he continues his long battle, hiding that cool, cute face of his behind the mask."**_

_**Jack the Ripper / Jack Skeleton **_

**"A serial killer who terrorized London in the 19th century. He killed prostitute after prostitute in the slums of London, then mutilated their bodies. The media was quick to cover the murders, and the case was the talk of the town. Scotland Yard came up with a few suspects after a thorough investigation, but the case went unsolved. This unusual case still piques the imagination today, with aspiring detectives coming up with their own theories. Whether or not this Jack is the culprit remains a mystery**


	3. Chapter 3 royal battle

**A Royal battle **

Minato is waking down the street looking for any of his new personas, he suddenly heard was sounded like someone waking in full body armour, he turns around and sees a young man in armour with blue clothes underneath, he has emerald green eyes and short blond hair.

Waking over he hears the man taking to himself. "Right I'm lost, this city has a more complicated layout then I thought" he sighs before continuing "right Arthur let's see where I took a wrong turn. That map directions to the tower show multiple routes to the tower, two thirds of those routes involved going through either the divine or shadow areas, not knowing how they would react to me there, I took one of the ten that stay in the neutral area. That's it, I lost my way when I got distracted by that weird snow man chasing that skeleton who was flirting with that woman with the fox ears and tail. So I should retrace my route back to that spot and I'll be able to get my bearings" he was about to turn around when Minato asked "need any help? You look a little lost" the young man turned around to look at Minato. When he looked at Minato he suddenly knelt down, like a knight to his/her king/queen "I am fortunate to have met you in the city master, allow me to introduce myself, I am Arthur Pendragon, I am at your service my master, although I'm better known as King Arthur"

To say Minato was surprised to find out that one of his new persona was the legendary once and future king of England would be a slight understatement.

Minato said to his new persona "it's alright you can get no need to be formal with me" he stretch out his, Arthur notice and took his hand and got to his feet. Minato notices that Arthur is taller than himself but pays no mind to it.

Minato felt a new presence near him, meaning another persona was nearby. He turns around and sees a man with blond hair crimson eyes wear golden armour. He looks at Minato "hump, so you are the creator of this realm" Minato looks at man he seemed to give off an arrogant but powerful aura.

Minato answers him "indeed I am, my name is Minato Arisato. May I ask yours?"

The man in golden armour answered "be honour master for I am the one true king of the world Gilgamesh!" Minato was once again surprised finding out that the king of Urek was another one of his new persona.

Minato glance behind himself to see that Arthur wasn't too please with Gilgamesh, most be his the arrogance

Before anyone could react they heard a boom of thunder from above, they all looked up and saw two ox pulling a chariot.

When the Chariot came to a halt they all saw the man riding it.

The man was over two meters in height, large muscles, burning red hair and beard, wear bronze armour.

The man in bronze armour spread out his arms in a greeting fashion "greetings master and friends allow me to introduce myself I am king alexander the conquer"

Arthur smiled at Alexander seeing as someone freely and easy to get along with, Gilgamesh simply found his antics amusing and a little annoying.

Minato felt a presence near and turned to see a man wear jade armour over some robes. He came over to Minato "greetings master I am the Jade emperor Yu Huang Dadi nice to meet you"

After a while the four of them, except the jade emperor, got into an argument and decided to have a battle royal to see who was the best.

While Minato watch the fight from the side lines

**Jade Emperor **

**The Jade Emperor (Chinese: ****玉皇****; pinyin: Yù Huáng or ****玉帝****, Yù Dì) in Chinese culture, traditional religions and myth is one of the representations of the first god (****太帝****tài dì). In Taoist theology he is Yuanshi Tianzun, one of the Three Pure Ones, the three primordial emanations of the Tao. He is also the Cao Đài ("Highest Power") of Caodaism.**

**King Author **

**King Arthur is a legendary British leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries, who, according to medieval histories and romances, led the defence of Britain against Saxon invaders in the early 6th century. The details of Arthur's story are mainly composed of folklore and literary invention, and his historical existence is debated and disputed by modern historians. The sparse historical background of Arthur is gleaned from various sources, including the Annales Cambriae, the Historia Brittonum, and the writings of Gildas. Arthur's name also occurs in early poetic sources such as Y Gododdin.**

**Gilgamesh **

**Gilgamesh (/ˈɡɪl.ɡə.mɛʃ/; Akkadian cuneiform: Gilgameš, often given the epithet of the King, also known as Bilgamesh in the Sumerian texts) was the fifth king of Uruk, modern day Iraq (Early Dynastic II, first dynasty of Uruk), placing his reign ca. 2500 BC. According to the Sumerian King List he reigned for 126 years. In the Tummal Inscription, Gilgamesh, and his son Urlugal, rebuilt the sanctuary of the goddess Ninlil, in Tummal, a sacred quarter in her city of Nippur. Gilgamesh is the central character in the Epic of Gilgamesh, the greatest surviving work of early Mesopotamian literature. In the epic his father was Lugalbanda and his mother was Ninsun (whom some call Rimat Ninsun), a goddess. In Mesopotamian mythology, Gilgamesh is a demigod of superhuman strength who built the city walls of Uruk to defend his people from external threats, and travelled to meet the sage Utnapishtim, who had survived the Great Deluge. He is usually described as two-thirds god and one third man.**

**King Alexander the Conquer / the Great **

**Alexander III of Macedon (20/21 July 356 – 10/11 June 323 BC), commonly known as Alexander the Great from the Greek Greek: ἀλέξω alexo "to defend, help" + Greek: ἀνήρ aner "man"), was a king of the Greek kingdom of Macedon. Born in Pella in 356 BC, Alexander succeeded his father, Philip II, to the throne at the age of twenty. He spent most of his ruling years on an unprecedented military campaign through Asia and northeast Africa, until by the age of thirty he had created one of the largest empires of the ancient world, stretching from Greece to Egypt and into present-day Pakistan. He was undefeated in battle and is considered one of history's most successful commanders.**

* * *

><p><strong>sorry to everyone this one took some time to get up<strong>

**truth is, at first i really like the idea of doing this but my other story is taking most of my time**

**so don't expect any more chapters for this i'm sorry**

**if anyone want to give this a try then go ahead also here's the list of new personas i planned to have Minato meet**

**new personas **  
><strong>jack the ripper <strong>  
><strong>frost ace<strong>  
><strong>king aruther male verison <strong>  
><strong>gilgamesh<strong>  
><strong>Amakusa Shirou Tokisada<strong>  
><strong>mordred<strong>  
><strong>gawain <strong>  
><strong>lancalot<strong>  
><strong>perceval<strong>  
><strong>Bedivere<strong>  
><strong>Diarmuid Ua Duibhn<strong>  
><strong>Alexander the Great<strong>  
><strong>Angra Mainyu (quick for the easy way)<strong>  
><strong>Joan of Arc<strong>  
><strong>Vlad III, the Lord Impaler<strong>  
><strong>Chiron <strong>  
><strong>jason<strong>  
><strong>medea<strong>  
><strong>Heracles<strong>  
><strong>zeus<strong>  
><strong>Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress<strong>  
><strong>Nyx<strong>  
><strong>Karna, Son of the Sun God<strong>  
><strong>Shakespeare, the Playwright<strong>  
><strong>Spartacus, the Gladiator<strong>  
><strong>Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria<strong>  
><strong>Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus<strong>  
><strong>hero emiya nameless hero<strong>  
><strong>Tamamo-no-Mae<strong>  
><strong>Lü Bu<strong>  
><strong>Francis Drake<strong>  
><strong>robin hood<strong>  
><strong>Li Shuwen<strong>  
><strong>Vairocana<strong>  
><strong>dracula<strong>  
><strong>medusa<strong>  
><strong>Perseus<strong>  
><strong>time sisters Urd, verdandi, skuld<strong>  
><strong>all tailed beast 10<strong>  
><strong>Ancient of days SMT 4<strong>  
><strong>YHVH  Yehowah**  
><strong>Sabaoth<strong>  
><strong>Zurvan<strong>  
><strong>Ahura Mazda<strong>  
><strong>Shaddai<strong>  
><strong>Elohim<strong>  
><strong>Futotama <strong>  
><strong>Kinmamon<strong>  
><strong>Kangiten<strong>  
><strong>demi-fiend<strong>  
><strong>Sanat<strong>  
><strong>Albion<strong>  
><strong>Tharmas<strong>  
><strong>Luvah<strong>  
><strong>Urizen<strong>  
><strong>Urthona<strong>  
><strong>Black Maria<strong>  
><strong>Omoteotl<strong>  
><strong>Hachiman<strong>  
><strong>Astolfo, the Twelfth Paladin of Charlemagn<strong>  
><strong>Yog-Sothoth<strong>  
><strong>Gumiho<strong>  
><strong>Abraxas<strong>

**i may do one more chapter for this to have a Minato x Nyx scene but don't get your hopes up**

**once again i'm sorry**


	4. Chapter 4 night queens visit finale

**The night queen's visit**

Minato slump down on his coach as he thought about the day he just had.

First he had to help Jack skeleton with frost ace, then he had to stop a battle royal involving King Author, Gilgamesh, Alexander the great and the jade emperor before it got out of hand.

Not mention all his other personas as well

Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, Mordred, Gawain, Lancalot, Perceval, Bedivere, Diarmuid Ua Duibhn, Angra Mainyu, Joan of Arc, Vlad III, the Lord Impaler, Chiron, Jason, Medea, Heracles, Zeus, Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress, Nyx, Karna, Son of the Sun God, Shakespeare, the Playwright, Spartacus, the Gladiator, Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, EMIYA, Tamamo-no-Mae, Lü Bu, Francis Drake, robin hood, Li Shuwen, Vairocana, Dracula, Medusa, Perseus, Urd, verdandi, skuld, Ancient of days, YHVH / Yehowah, Sabaoth, Zurvan, Ahura Mazda, Shaddai, Elohim, Futotama, Kinmamon, Kangiten, Demi-fiend, Sanat, Albion, Tharmas, Luvah, Urizen, Urthona, Black Maria, Omoteotl, Hachiman, Astolfo, the Twelfth Paladin of Charlemagn, Yog-Sothoth, Gumiho, Abraxas, Chronos and many others.

Minato let out a sigh before he heard a knock on his door he got up and opened it up to see Nyx, the queen of night in her human form.

She looked 18 years old, long black raven hair reaching her waist with bangs covering half of her eyes, blue eyes like Ryoji's, pale skin like she hasn't been out in the sun light. She's wearing a sleeveless black dress reaching just above her knees, white stockings and a pair of easy to walk in shoes.

She lifts the trim of her dress and bows slightly "greetings Minato. may I come in?"

Minato steps to the side "of course anytime" she walks in "so what brings about this visit?"

Nyx puts on a fake pout "oh, do I did a reason to visit my jailer and knight in shining armour" Nyx puts her hand to her cheek "after all, you're keeping the world safe by keeping me safe away from that violate brother of mine"

Minato chuckles "funny, how you're talking about your brother and consult"

Nyx sighs "we've be over this, Erebus and I never had children together, we each brought our own into existence similar with you and your personas, however to make them strong I gave some of my power to Erebus children and Erebus gave some to mine, his is my consult but all he ever had to do was listen to moan about my problems or try to cheer me up when I was sad, I did the same for him as well and that's all there was between us"

Minato thought for a moment "then an uncle or aunt giving blood to their sick niece or nephew would be the same then"

Nyx nodded "yes, indeed. However I need to inform you of something, not all your new personas original came from you" Minato looked at Nyx with a serious expression "a good number have come from another place within the sea of souls known as the throne of heroes, a place where heroes from the past, present and future from various dimensions rest after their tales had ended. You yourself would have be accepted if you hadn't had to maintain the seal" Nyx looks down at the mention of the seal.

Minato gentle hugged Nyx and whispers into her ear "don't worry, I'm glad I became the seal I can protect my friends and I was able to spend time with you" Minato kisses Nyx on the cheek give her a light, but every noticeable, blush.

Nyx whispered "thank you" she coughed a little and spoke louder "from what I've been able to gather the ones from the throne of heroes are perfect copies of the originals and all agreed to become one with you to help guard the seal, as well as some who call themselves counter guardians"

Minato smiled "well, it's nice to get help with this"

Nyx looked down "however, you will not be able to use their full powers straight away, it order to do that you need to experience their lives, live them share they joy and pain. In other words live their lives"

Minato Looked into Nyx's eyes "its okay, besides it would be interesting so cheer up"

Nyx blushed deeper "there's only one thing that can cheer me up" she smirked, before he knew it Minato was dragged into his room and threw on the bed with Nyx on top. She want you will Nyx is straight to the point and far stronger then she looks.

Nyx smirks "now I wonder which will be the best, how about….." Nyx becomes cover in light and when it fades she turned into two young girls one with long pink hair in a dress with a hat with a crescent moon on it, the other one like older then the first wearing the same clothes with long dark green hair "two young girls or….." she changed again when the light fades she back into one person who looks to be in her mid-twenties wearing a tank top with hot pants "a mature older woman?"

Minato sight "all this for a kissing moment. Alright I choose, hold on a second" Minato snaps his fingers and then.

The scene changes to that of the opening of a show

"He was a cold hearted detective who worked alone (Jack Frost) until he meet his new partner and adapted brother (Pyro Jack).

Together they combat the mysterious gang leader and an unknown vigilante to bring peace to the city"

Scene change back. A six year old Minato is on the couch watching TV with the two younger versions of Nyx holding both of his arms watching T.V. with him.

While the original Minato and Nyx was in his room kissing each other with passion.

The two older versions went out to get a drink somewhere.

After a few hours they went back to normal. Nyx kissed Minato on the lips before leaving, just as Ryoji walked in on them.

He stared at the two in shock "what the hell!?" Nyx and Minato look at Ryoji "my own mother and best friend, how could you!?" Minato and Nyx weren't sure who he was referring too

Nyx stood "now Ryoji I know you may not like this but remember you're a part of me just like Minato and his personas, besides I know you would go after Minato if he was a girl"

Ryoji looked at Nyx "That is absolutely….true" Ryoji glances at Minato "in fact I'm fifty, fifty on going after him now"

Minato looked at Ryoji shocked "dude!"

Ryoji answered "hey don't blame me, the heart wants what the heart wants. Also I may as well tell you this when I saw you running around at the hotel in Kyoto is when I fully truly understood Moe, not just me, Jumpei thought so too"

Minato visible paled, he sat down "anyway, about my personas?"

Ryoji perked up, glad the conversation took a turn "they're all back and I'm proud to announce your personas were equal or stronger than their original counterparts"

Minato looked at Ryoji "wait, did you take my personas to make yourself feel better after losing to my Thanatos?" Ryoji laughs nervously while scratching his cheek.

Suddenly multiple explosion can be heard from outside of the tower, Minato, Nyx and Ryoji look outside and see a number of his persona fighting, mainly old vs new.

Minato ran to the door when Ryoji shouted "hey, after this lets catch up and continue working on an escape plan to get out of this seal" Minato nodded with a smile and ran to end the fighting with Ryoji and Nyx following behind.

* * *

><p>hey everyone this is the last chapter in this story.<p>

i had planned to do more with it but with Hyper-persona talking more time then i thought so i'm ending this one early

if anyone wants to give this a try be my guess

also i do have an idea for Minato to escape the great seal that could work in conan but it involves omnipotent orbs

also the younger version(s) of Nyx came from the devil maker tokyo wiki (found it by accident)

farewell forever-more dear readers


	5. Chapter 5 A VIP visit

**A VIP Visit after Dreams of Heroes.**

Minato groaned as he got off his bed and rubbed his head, he got up and stretched.

After he learned that The Great Seal had been receiving extra power from throughout the sea of souls, most noticeable The Throne of Heroes, which existed elsewhere within the sea of souls, he started living through the memories of the heroes that agreed to help maintain the seal to pass the time, as well as gain new experiences and abilities. He decided to call this journeys into the memories of others 'Vision Quests'

He had gone through Heracles, Joan of Arc, King Arthur, Gilgamesh, Alexander the Great, Atalanta and many other heroes.

He shared in their sorrow, joined in their celebrations and stood at their side during their final moments.

He learned a great deal from them all. Be it alchemy, horsing riding, wilderness skills, dual wielding and a number of different languages.

He just finished the journey of Shin Managi, also known as the Hito-Shura or more commonly known as the Demi-Fiend.

Minato began his routine of when he woke up from a vision quest. Minato took a shower, got dress and walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, after all doing these everyday tasks help keep him busy but most of all sane.

Minato closed his eyes to check on Nyx.

At the moment she's asleep and would be expected to wake up in 2 hours. (2 hours his created world time)

Minato smirked, he had at least 4 hours before Nyx and Ryoji come over. He raises his right hand as a mass of divine energy gathers, time for some practice.

4 Hours Later…

Minato spent a good deal of his time during the hours before he was expecting anyone to try out a number of his new abilities. When learns a new ability it's always at the lowest level, however he has enough knowledge of the abilities and skills that he could master with some practice.

Minato, Nyx and Ryoji sat around a table looking at a board in front of them, on the board was a circle with roman numerals from one to twenty one around it and behind it was a giant door.

Minato rubbed his chin as he looks at the board "so, let's review. We're narrowed the methods of replacing me as the core as the great seal down to two"

Ryoji continued for Minato "the first method would require people having to worship you as a messiah or god so they can willingly use their energy to maintain the seal without you being chained here"

Nyx spoke next "or, Minato could create crystal orbs with the power of each major arcana, expect the fool, with a piece of the powers of the fool and universe" Nyx pauses "though, we can also use extra arcana to try and strengthen it further, such as the jester, hunger and aeon"

Minato rubbed his forehead "I'm not really fine with being worshipped, and besides who would believe a Japanese high schooler saved the world without the world knowing, so let's make that plan B" Minato looked over at Nyx "which leave us with the creation of the orbs, thankfully we all agreed on what to call them"

Nyx and Ryoji nodded as they spoke with Minato in unison "Omnipotent Orbs"

Minato frowns slightly "however, Nyx, I'll only be able to use the aeon arcana. Since my arcana are my proof of my bonds with other people I can't use jester or hunger"

Nyx shrugged "it was only a suggestion"

Ryoji looked at the board "now we just have to make them….."

A week later

"…..what can't we make them!?" shouted Ryoji cover in ash wearing a hard hat.

"Perhaps we should use plan A instead?" replied Nyx wearing a lab coat.

"Again, I'm not comfortable at being worshipped" Minato said as he removed a pair of goggles.

"Says the man who can summon nearly every god, demon, angel, fallen angel, devil, beasts, heroes and the biblical god" replied Nyx with a deadpanned expression.

"The battle that happened when the older personas came back was defiantly something else" mused Ryoji as he thought about the open battle royale that happened "mythical beings battling it out was truly amazing…." Ryoji's face fell as he remembered the events after the battle"…..though clean-up was a pain"

Minato looked over at Ryoji "I had to handle most of the repairs so you have no room to complain"

Nyx raises both her hands "alright, that's enough you two" Nyx looks over at the small crater in front of them "it appears our worst fears have realised"

Minato nodded grimly "we can only create omnipotent orbs outside of the seal, or at least to give them stable corporeal form" Minato sighed as he dusts himself "let's take a break, I'm going to take a nap" Minato said as he laid down on the ground.

Dreamscape

Minato opened his eyes and found himself in the Velvet Room, however instead of Igor, Elizabeth or Theodore, there was an unknown man in front of him.

He wore grey suit with a blue undershirt and a yellow tie. His hair was a similar shade of blue to Minato's own, his hair parted into two bangs in the front, framing his face. He wore a butterfly mask, the left side was black with white outlines while the right side was white with black outlines.

"Greetings, though this is our first meeting have kept a close eye on your journey" the man bowed "I am Philemon, a dweller between the conscious and unconscious and proprietor of the Velvet room"

Minato nodded "Nice to meet you, Philemon. I'm Minato Arisato. Why did you bring me to the Velvet Room and…." Minato stood up from his seat as he looks around in a panic "The Seal!? if I'm here then is the seal.."

Minato's mild panic was halted when a hand landed on his shoulder, he looks up to see the hand belonged to Philemon "it is fine, the seal still stands tall"

Minato release a sigh of relief as he sat back down "that's a relief" Minato returns his gaze to Philemon "though, I'm curious. What does the proprietor of the Velvet room itself want with me?"

Philemon nodded "straight to the point, I see. I reason I called you here was that I sensed strange power fluxions from within the seal"

Minato rubbed the back of his head "oh, that. Well, I've been experimenting with creating items I call omnipotent orbs to help maintain the seal"

Though Minato couldn't see it, he was sure Philemon raised an eyebrow at that "you were the cause of the fluxions?" Minato nodded sheepishly "that's good then, at least it wasn't some outside force trying to destroy the seal" Philemon then looked at Minato curiously "you spoke of trying to create these Omnipotent Orbs, tell me what are their purpose"

"The Omnipotent orbs are basically crystallise fragments of the universe arcana and fool arcana mix with the power of one of the major numbered arcana. I was planning to make twenty of them to keep the seal in my place, in the event my spirit breaks or I just want to rest in peace" Minato answered Philemon honestly "though, I can't seem to make them in the seal"

Philemon rubbed his chin "perhaps I can offer my assistance in this matter?" Minato looked at Philemon curiously "a number of years ago, a human built a device that would combine fantasy and reality together. If he had succeed your world would have been destroyed, fortunately a team of persona users were able to stop him. But, the machines had an affect I did not expect"

In the centre of the table was a hologram of earth, a light flashed over Japan as lines started to sprout out of the world at the other end of those lines appear world looking like earth, but with a few differences.

"It caused the creation of alternate worlds, worlds born of humanity's thoughts made into their own realities. They wouldn't affect the original world so it seemed alright to leave them be, though I have kept an odd eye on them" the sprouted alternate worlds disappeared as the original world duplicated itself "though, humanity has created other realities with their thoughts before. You would know them as parallel worlds, worlds near identical to your own with some differences" the hologram disappeared "by connecting to your parallel shelves, you'll be able to create the omnipotent orbs, but, you won't be able to collect the orbs until they finish their journey. However, with the alternate worlds. You'll need to create another self, since the chances are there would be another you there are low"

Minato rubbed his chin "so, you're telling me I need to undergo more journeys to gather the Omnipotent Orbs…" Minato then nodded "seems fair. So, how do we start?"

Philemon gesture to one of the many doors in the velvet room "for now, return to the seal and rest. When you have prepared yourself merely return here"

Minato nods "alright, and thanks again Philemon"

Minato's vision goes white.

In the Great Seal….

Minato groans as he tries to get up, only to be met with resistance "what the..?" he looks down to find a sleeping Nyx drooling on his bare chest.

Minato had only three questions:

1 how long was he asleep?

2 why was Nyx using him as a body pillow?

3 WHERE WAS HIS SHIRT!?

Ryoji walks in "hey, is Minato- OH Come on! I was gone for less than ten minutes!"

Minato explained to them about everything Philemon told him, they had somewhat mixed feelings but admitted it was the best course of action.

Minato prepared himself before he returned to the velvet room.

There, Philemon gave him a choice. Will his first journey be in a parallel world or alternate world?

Minato decided to go to a parallel world.

He vision is engulfed, when his vision returned he was in a hospital. He got out of bed and discovered he had revered in age, walked over to mirror to see his reflection.

His face was the same, though he had brown hair and red eyes. He checked his body to see if he was alright, however to his horror something was missing or rather something was replace with something else.

"Huh, in this world I'm a girl. I really hope the parallel me wakes up soon, because if she doesn't then things are going to get confusing for me…"

And so, began Minato's Marvellous Misadventure across the Multiverse!

Omake: Reason

Minato finished his journey through the female viewpoint, he thanked Philemon and returned to the seal. There, he told everyone he was tired and was going to bed, as soon as he entered his room he locked the door so no could get in.

Minato looked up to the ceiling as a portal opened up, Minato reached into and….

"Whoa!?" falling on his back was a man wearing a black overcoat, white gantlets and boots with gold trim. Under the hood was three visible lights, a glowing red left eye, a glowing blue right eye and a golden light at his forehead "what the hell-" looking around the man sees Minato "uh….."

Minato snapped his fingers "stay with me angel of light darkness, you've got some answering to do" his voice held an annoyed tone to it.

Blinking a few times, angel asks back "Minato, didn't we agree you'd stopped doing that?"

Minato shakes his head "nope, the deal was I don't go into your reality, you never said I couldn't drag your conscious into mine"

Angel sighed "dang it, I knew giving you fourth wall breaking abilities and opening the path of the Multiverse for you would bite me in the-"

Minato interrupted angel "actually, you never gave me fourth wall breaking abilities. I've always had them, as well as every other silent protagonists"

Angel stares at Minato before he shakes his head "alright, what did you want from me?"

Minato replied back "simply, first, why did you write this chapter. I thought you finished 'time within the great seal'?"

Angel nodded "I need, but since I want to start my persona X-Overs one-shot series soon, and since one needs to access the sea of souls to travel the multiverse (the way I'm writing it anyway) why not use the fic were you're already well placed in the sea of souls. Besides I'm going to upload this twice, once as 'Days as the great seal' and again the X-over Persona crossover section. You know spread the word"

Minato nodded "fine, next question-"Minato grabbed angel and held him up "Why the hell did you turn me into the female me with all my memories still intact!?"

Angel blinked "well, I thought you could help lead them to a better ending. You managed to save both Chidori and Shinjiro"

Minato's eyebrow twitched "I'm grateful I could see everyone again and I'd managed to make new bonds there, but do you have any idea how awkward it is-"

"And let's not forget you got to see the girls in the hot spring with no execution" angel smirked at Minato discomfort.

Minato lets angel go "don't remind me, we barely made it out the first time and I swear Aigis knew something"

Angel shrugged "she probably detected Ryoji"

Minato nodded "that would make sense, after the incident she went from starring cautiously at Ryoji to a look that gave the impression she wanted to shoot him"

Angel replied "oh, maybe there a story that can be made were Aigis kidnaps Ryoji, blindfolds him and prepared to shoot him in the woods like a dog"

Minato took a step back "that seems pretty out there and dark"

Angel shrugs "yeah, just an idea to use for a tragic fan fic" angel decides to change the subject "how did you enjoy meeting Philemon, he's barely made an appearance in fan fic's since he never made a direct appearance in any of the persona games since after Eternal Punishment"

Minato nodded "he was pretty nice, regal, calm, collected, very knowledgeable…"

Angel nodded "indeed, Philemon is a badass character that should get more fan fic's involving him, or have him return in another persona game" a portal appears on the floor as angel inches closer to it "well, always a pleasure to speak with you Minato, gotta run, bye" angel jumps into the portal before Minato could stop him. Minato tried to open another portal to bring him, only to discover angel of light darkness had sealed the pathway to his reality (closed word document)

Minato sighed "just don't stick me in a girl's body, again"

The T.V. came to life with angel of light darkness face on it "no promises…" the T.V. was then destroyed by a wild Minato.


End file.
